Red Velvet Secrets
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sasuke keeps something secret hidden under his bed, and he panics when Itachi offers to "fix it". You'll see! ItachiXSasuke, uchihacest, hotness, and adult stuff. Very graphic, not a oneshot, but I will keep it somewhat short.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Velvet Secrets**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Gay, Incest (Uchihacest), Erotica, Sex, Lemon/Lime, adult themes, and other assorted things you should not be reading if you are of legal age where you live. The pairing is ItachiXSasuke (again, lol) and if you have a problem with that, please leave, you are not welcome here. If you like, then read your horny little hearts out, ROTFL! And have a sexy day! ;) **

**Chapter 1:**

Sasuke had just gotten home from school, and his brother wasn't there. This really didn't surprise him, since Itachi spent most of his time training with Fugaku, anyway.

He had an unusual relationship with his father. He would always call him father, but to him he would always just be Fugaku. He seemed to hate Sasuke, and the boy didn't really blame him. He hated himself too. There were many reasons why he hated himself. He'd never felt like he was worth anything, and in truth maybe he wasn't. He just felt that way all the time.

Over the years, Itachi had remained the closest friend Sasuke had. Though there was the age difference, it was not that much really. He was gaining age himself, already sixteen. However he still had his share of problems.

Sasuke... was a virgin. He'd never had sex with anyone before, and he didn't think he ever would. He thought of himself as being purely asexual, and that is the way it would stay.

Something caught the corner of his eyes, bringing him out of his thoughts once again. "Nii-san?"

Onyx eyes flowed over the creamy skin of Itachi's moist body, still wet from the shower he had apparently just taken. It was times like these when Sasuke thought he just might not be so asexual after all, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. That is, until his brother did a stunning hair flip, thoroughly catching his attention. The wet, sticky tendrils clung to his body like long black snakes, and that was more than enticing to Sasuke. He watched him closely, not sure what to say.

"Hn. Otouto."

His face went almost completely red when Itachi brushed past him to head for his room. In the narrow hall, it was impossible to avoid bodily contact. Their hips pushed against each other, and for the briefest of moments Sasuke allowed his eyes to flutter closed, and roll back into his head. Itachi pretended not to notice, and continued on his way. He'd been having this problem with Itachi for a while now, but he knew he would never do anything about it.

_'Whew, that was close!' _

Sasuke darted into the bathroom, and slammed the door a little louder than he meant to. He quickly locked the door, and sat down in the edge of the tub, running himself some hot water.

That was when he saw them; Itachi's dark red boxers, lying oh-so-innocently on the floor... He picked them up, and for some reason he had the most bizarre urge to sniff them. Since he was alone, he listened to his instincts. Taking a deep sweet breath, Sasuke inhaled the scent of his older brother's steely manhood, as he imagined it hanging there, hotly encased in the almost burgundy wine colored velvet.

_'Velvet...'_ He mused silently. _'Wouldn't velvet be hot? Wouldn't it make him sweat?'_ The boy could just see it; the hot salty droplets rolling down Itachi's hard shaft, pooling into larger drops before dripping from his balls, only to be soaked back up by the soft material... _'Oh god, I'm getting so hard just thinking about it! I've never had this problem before... I need to stop!'_

Tossing them across the small private room as if they were the plague itself, Sasuke removed all his clothes, and stepped into the warmth of the bath. He didn't bother with a shower, he had always been a bath kind of person.

Scrubbing himself from head to toe, he couldn't help but notice the way his hardon was still there, strong as ever. Sasuke had never masturbated before, and he really didn't want to now. There had to be something else he could do!

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Sasuke, are you in there?" Great. It was his mother.

"Yes, Kaa-san! I'm just taking a bath."

"Oh good," He could hear the smile in her voice. "Because Itachi and your father are going to be out for a while training this afternoon, and I have a few things I need to pick up from the store. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, Kaa-san..." He muttered darkly. Damn it, he needed to do aomething about his cock, and fast!

"Okay, get ready as soon as you can."

And she was gone. He let out a soft sigh, as he noticed the painful throbbing between his legs was finally subsiding. He could faintly hear his mother saying goodbye to Itachi. The feeling of ecstasy left him completely at that thought. He guessed seeing them in a family sitaution helped to take his mind off it. He glanced at the boxers again, and then averted his eyes...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not long after that, he was in the car with his mother on her way to the grocery store. The place where Mikoto shopped was located on a small strip mall, which had various other stores nearby. Sasuke knew this was his chance to get out of the house, for once. She always let him wander around the little shopping center, while she did the boring shopping. He was sixteen after all, and capable of handling himself.

_'Hn. Handling myself...'_ He chuckled to himself, quietly._ 'If Itachi were here, he would definetely have something funny to say about that.' _His brother could be such a pervert sometimes. But he was the one who thought of it, so... What did that make him?

"We're here," Mikoto chimed in that sing-song golden voice of hers, as always. "Alright Sasuke-kun you stay out of trouble, and meet me back here at the car in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

They went their separate ways. Sasuke knew he wouldn't find anything interesting here, he never did and-

_'Wait, is that a new store?'_ It was. The letters outside were written in some kind of fancy scrawl meant to be elegant, and the name itself was rather provocative. He walked toward it. _'Might as well check it out.'_

When he got inside, Sasuke realized just what this new place was. This was a sex shop. There were clamps, strap-ons, dildos, vibrators, lacey little feminine outfits, leather and metal masculine outfits, and other assorted products in just about every shape and size he could imagine (and even some he couldn't).

"Hello, welcome to Horn Dog Novelties," A friendly looking sales girl in a much-too-tight black skirt and pink top greeted him as he walked in. Her shirt matched the color of her hair, and she wasn't all that bad looking, really.

Sasuke ignored her. The last thing he needed was another rabid fangirl to drool over him! He was content and just curious enough to browse over the contents of the store's shelves before getting ready to just give up. He was blushing a little, the whole time he was in there, and that was embarassing enough. With a sigh, he turned and began the dangerous journey toward the door. That was when something sparkly caught his eye...

It was a bright red vibrator, made out of some kind of clear red jelly stuff. The thing that was so remarkable about it was that it was full of glitter. Sasuke smirked like hell when he picked it up. Giving it a firm squeeze, he noticed that it had just the right amount of give in it, and it was about the perfect size to fit in his-

_'No way!! What am I thinking?! I can't buy this! But... I do need relief, and... I don't have that many options.'_

He checked the price tag, which told him he could easily afford it. Sasuke approached the register, and realized he had had nothing to worry about all along. The girl that was there was a lesbian anyway. She had to be, from the way the pink-haired girl was flirting with a giggly blonde, and they were touching each other in such a way... He had to admit, it made him feel a little better. He didn't know why.

"Find everything you need?" Her olive green eyes met his for a moment, and he nodded. "Oh wait, I know what else you need!"

The blonde to her left winked at him when he glanced at her. The two girls giggled together, and the blonde's ponytail swished around, as she dipped below the counter to get something. "Here you go!" He took it from the blonde.

"Uhm, what is this?" The Uchiha eyed the little bottle of clear liquid suspiciously.

"It's lubricant, silly!" The pink chattered away, making him blush even more at his own inexperience with this sort of thing. "It'll go great with that cute little glitter cock you just picked out!"

The two girls were still giggling madly at the emo hottie they had managed to be lucky enough to cross paths with, when the bell sounded, indicating there was a new customer in the store.

This time the blonde girl went to greet the person. "Hi, and welcome to Horn Dog Novelties! Is there anything I can help you with, miss?"

"Sasuke?!" Mikoto walked straight up to the counter where he was standing, still holding the bright red toy in his hand. Reflexively, he threw it on the counter. Her eyes caught the movement briefly, and she looked at her son.

_'Oh boy,'_ He thought. _'I'm in for it now...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yes, that's right. Another ItaSasu from ME!! XD Credit goes to :iconkelsall-L4J: for giving me the idea for this fic! :D You'll see what I mean later, in the next chapter or so. (HINT: It involves a bed! And the word "wonky"! And fixing! Wink wink!) I know it was supposed to be a shorter fic, but what can I say? It inspired me! So thanks Bekah.**

**It gets funnier, trust me. What will Sasuke do? More importantly, what will Mikoto do?! Man, I so mean to him! Don't worry, there's not much to this fic really. It was a very simple idea which I had to turn into this long, drawn-out thing, and her idea isn't even in here until near the end of the fic... Which I hope this one will only be about 3 chapters long, that is my goal! Wish me luck, lol. I hope this first chapter was to everyone's liking. I know the store has a stupid name, but I'll be honest, I made it up on the spur of the moment. I am getting really good at improvisation, b/c I tend to be just making these up as I go along now.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Velvet Secrets**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Gay, Incest (Uchihacest), Erotica, Sex, Lemon/Lime, adult themes, and other assorted things you should not be reading if you are of legal age where you live.**

**Chapter 2:**

"What are you doi-" She stopped herself completely. Her son was obviously buying some pretty personal stuff here, from the looks of it. "Oh."

"Kaa-san, it's not what it looks like, I just-"

"Sasuke-kun, well... This is an awkward situation. Just finish up and we'll forget this incident ever happened. I'll wait for you in the car, no rush or anything." She laughed nervously. "Just take your time, and finish your shopping."

The girl behind the register was looking just as mortified as Sasuke was. Mikoto paused to look at something on a rack on the other side of him. She picked up a box of condoms, and put them on the counter. Blushing, the older woman turned to the young girl. "I'd like to buy these before I go, though."

"Kaa-san!" He was embarassed beyond belief. Sasuke really felt like bashing his head against a brick wall right now. But unfortunately, there were none close enough to him, so he stood there looking really irritated.

"Sorry, but your father and I- Well, I forgot these at the supermarket... I knew I forgot something! I guess I should thank you for reminding me."

She quickly paid for her purchase, and made her way out of the store. Meanwhile Sasuke had already paid for his as well, and made his way out of the store right behind her. It was a good thing this was overwith, because he had a feeling he would never dare to set foot in that extremely embarassing store ever again! Especially after the "Thank you, cum again!" The two giggly girls shouted at them as they left...

It was strange, though. He had no idea his mother was as open about sex as she was. Was Mikoto Uchiha really that understanding? She hadn't even thought anything of it when she'd caught him in there. Most parents would have flipped out.

The ride home was not much better. There was an awkward silence that had settled between them, and Sasuke was hating every minute of it.

"Kaa-san..."

"Sasuke..."

They stopped short, having both spoken at the exact same time. Eventually, Mikoto broke the ice. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Wow. I had no idea that you were so..."

"Open-minded? Oh, don't worry about it," She waved it off, as they pulled out of the parking lot, and headed home. "I had to go through the exact same thing when Itachi was your age. And he bought much worse things. I remember when he-"

"Kaa-san, stop!" Sasuke covered his ears, and was glaring at her now. "I have no interest in hearing about Nii-san's sex life!" To tell the truth, he did have an interest in it. A very big one. But he wasn't going to tell her that, and Sasuke would really rather find out about that sort of thing on his own. 'Like by experiencing it, for example... Oh god, what is wrong with me?! I've got such a filthy mind lately when it comes to my brother!'

"Oh yeah sorry... Well it's perfectly normal for a boy your age, Sasuke-kun. Just don't let your father find out about it. We'll keep this between us, okay?"

"Tch. Fine with me." Like he would say anything...

And to his surprise, nothing else was said on the subject. They discussed grades and school the rest of the way home. Sasuke was more than happy to jump from the car, holding the little black bag in one hand, and sprint past the front door straight to his room! He had never been so mortified in all his life.

Rushing to lock his door, he quickly tossed the bright red phallus-shaped object under his bed, still in the bag. He sat down on the edge, and held his hand in his hands, slender digits tangling through messy raven locks. He always hated how his bed shifted. It must be uneven or something... One of the legs had been shorter than the others ever since he's gotten the stupid thing. It was becoming quite annoying.

Mikoto giggled... _'Haha, probably wants to go try it out... Silly Sasuke. I wonder if he knows how Itachi feels about him?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been two weeks since that incident happened, but Sasuke could still remember it clearly. True to her word, Mikoto hadn't said a word to anybody. Or they didn't act strangely, at least, leading Sasuke to believe she hadn't.

He was in his room, at his desk, doing his homework from the Ninja Academy, when he felt something gently tickling his shoulder. Casually, he looked over to see what it was. He was met with the sight of a grotesque little creature, covered in hair. Eight identical eyes looked back at him, with a blank yet curious expression.

"Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!" Sasuke screeched when he saw it, and flung his arms about wildly, tipping the chair over backwards. He scrambled up, and began looking around. "Where did it go?! Oh my god, AAAAAHHHH!!" It was on his leg now. He kicked it off, thinking he would have a heart attack!

The door opened, and Sasuke knew right away who it was. His brother was the only one home right now... His parents had left for a C-rank mission, and wouldn't be home until the next day. But Itachi was in his room, doing who knows what, when he heard the loud girlish scream.

"Otouto, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at his older brother, traumitized. "I-Itachi... sp-spider... bigger than my... hand... over there!" He pointed to the place where he thought it had gone.

Itachi chuckled, as he bent down to inspect the place over near Sasuke's closet, where the creepy-crawly had gone off to. A knot secretly tightened in Sasuke's stomach, when he went dangerously close to his bed, where he knew the secret thing was hidden. He would just die if Itachi found it! But he really needed him to get rid of the spider.

"Some great Ninja you are," Itachi teased. "Scared of a little thing like a spider..."

"You know I have severe arachnophobia, Aniki!"

"It's alright, I'll find where it went. Your big brother will save you... again."

"Shut up, ass!"

Itachi huffed, and began to rummage through Sasuke's closet in search of the beastly little thing! Of course he really didn't care of he found it or not, but this was a great excuse to go through his brother's stuff. And he was not about to miss out on it!

Finally, when he felt he'd found just about every single uninteresting thing that Sasuke kept in his oh-so-mysterious closet, he gave up the hunt. "Well, otouto it doesn't look like there is any spider in here..." He hurriedly put everything back.

"I know, Aniki! But there was... It went that way, maybe it's somwhere else?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke could have slapped himself. While Itachi was going through his closet, he was searching around the desk, although he knew it wasn't really there. And secretly, he hoped he wouldn't be the one to find it. He hated spiders!

But his fear was of something much worse, when Itachi began snooping around his bed. "Did you look over here, Sasuke?"

"N-no, Nii-san... But it's alright, don't worry about it," Nervously, he jumped up from his seat, and rushed over to the bed, sitting on it nervously. "I changed my mind! I-I'm f-fine now!"

"Nonsense, otouto. I have to find it, or else you'll just freak out again... I know how you are."

_'Oh trust me, Aniki... You have no idea! Especially if you find what's hidden under my bed!'_

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He knew Itachi was nosey (only with him) and would not hesitate to look inside the bag when he found it. "Uhm well Itachi, thanks but er... Don't worry, I'm sure it's gone by now. We'll never find it, so we might as well stop looking!"

Itachi was by no means an idiot. He knew his little brother was hiding something, and from the way he was acting, that something was more than likely hidden under his bed. He ignored the boy's pleas, and continued his search. This was a rare oppurtunity, and he wanted to see what had Sasuke so bent out of shape.

He looked around, and didn't see anything under there except a strange black bag. Itachi had never seen one like that before, so he proceeded to drag it out from under the bed...

"Otouto... What is this?" He held up the long red gel-filled thing.

"Uhm..." Sasuke had the most adorable blush on his face now. Itachi was loving the way his little brother looked right now. "I d-don't know..."

Itachi laughed, he actually laughed! The normally serious Uchiha could not hold it back any longer. And now he would do everything possible to embarass his little brother beyond belief.

"If you don't know what it is, why do you have it, otouto? That doesn't make sense. Did Kaa-san buy it for you?"

"What?! No way!"

Itachi was still chuckling, very nearly giggling. "Well... Have you used it yet? It looks new... still in the package."

"Of course I haven't used it!" It was true. He hadn't. Yet.

"Why do you have it if you're never going to use it?"

Sasuke was really blushing now. He was so embarassed, he wished he could just crawl into a hole and die. "Well, Nii-san... I was... uhm, just curious I guess..."

"Curious?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. "About what?" He sat down on the bed next to his brother. This caused the entire bed to rock, as if it were not exactly level. "Otouto, your bed is a bit wonky... can I fix it for you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and commented the last chapter! You've made me a very happy bunny! :D I know Mikoto was OOC but I can't help it, that was a sort of a cute moment... The spider thing, oh wow IDK where that came from, but yeah I've been planning that since the start of the fic, so... yeah, lol. I hate spiders too! Extra special thanks to my friend Rebekah on DeviantArt, who inspired me for this fic! Credit for the last line goes to her. It was somewhat of a dare for me, to see how I could work it into the fic. XD next chapter is gonna be FUN, can't you tell?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Velvet Secrets Story #0052**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Gay, Incest (Uchihacest), Erotica, Sex, Lemon/Lime, adult themes, and other assorted things you should not be reading if you are of legal age where you live.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with it. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. (I forgot to put this on previous chapters, but I am adding it now! D: Sorries...**

**Chapter 3:**

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, so he just nodded. Itachi placed the red sex toy back into the bag, putting the bag back where he found it. But he still had the small jar of lube in his hand.

"But first, I want to ask you... Why did you pick this kind of lubricant?"

"I didn't, really. The girls at the store said it would be good to use."

Itachi gently tossed it on the bed, as if to taunt his little brother with his apparently poor choice in sexual enhancement products. "Hn. Girls don't know anything... I could help you learn some things, otouto. You know, give you a few tips and things. But first, I need to fix your bed."

Sasuke's blush just kept on getting deeper and deeper. "Yeah, I've always hated how it rocked like that."

"I bet."

And just like that, the older Uchiha went to work on Sasuke's bed. He kneeled down in the floor, and proceeded to bend down to look at the legs of the old bed.

Sasuke was instantly drawn to the sight of his older brother's backside, as he bent down to look under the bed. He caught just a glimpse of Itachi's boxers peeking out from the top of his pants. They were a deep red color, and he recognized them from that day when he had almost jacked off to them in the bathroom. The memories came back to him, making him want to see what else Itachi was hiding under those pants.

Itachi had tried to talk their father into getting a new bed for Sasuke, but as always Fugaku had no interest in doing anything to help Sasuke, in any way. It made Itachi angry all over again just thinking about it! He didn't see anything wrong with the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, see if you can make the bed move again... I don't see anything wrong, now that I'm down here."

"Alright..." He moved his hips back and forth, and Itachi looked up to see if the bed was moving. Strangely, it wasn't. Sasuke felt the need to explain. "Well, it only does it sometimes."

"That's kind of weird. I wonder why?"

The words left Itachi's lips, but his eyes were fixed on the rhythmic, and tantalizing way Sasuke moved his hips when he did that. He wasn't even watching the bed anymore, but his eyes were glued to Sasuke.

"I'll try harder," Determined to capture and keep his attention, Sasuke got up on all fours, and began to make the same motions.

It was driving Itachi insane with lust. It was no secret, not even amongst family, that he had been in love with his little brother for a long time. But he had never found the right way to approach Sasuke about it. He knew it was wrong, and he would get in so much trouble if anyone found out, but... He had to have his brother!

Sasuke shook his perfectly round, smooth ass back and forth. There really was no logical explanation as to why a sixteen year old boy would even be doing this, but to Itachi it looked damn good. He had to stop him!

"Otouto, stop," Before he knew it, his hands were on those legs, Sasuke's legs, guiding him back down to sit in a normal position. "It's okay, just sit back down..." His voice had gotten noticeably huskier than before. His words came out as more of a growl than anything.

The sexual tension was filling the room and coming at them in waves. They could both feel it so strongly, it was suffocating!

"Don't worry about it, Aniki. I mean it's been like this for a while, so what does it matter? And that spider is long gone by now."

"I suppose you're right."

But still, Itachi could not will his hand to move from those sexy legs. Sasuke was wearing some knee-length black denim shorts today that were driving him nuts anyway. And the way he was able to move was just... wow.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Itachi's hands were traveling up Sasuke's sides, as he knelt before him in the floor. He moved up to rub them over his younger brother's chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. Their eyes met for a moment, and Itachi knew this was when he should leave. He was invading the boy's personal space, and he damn well knew it!

Nothing was said, but he just kept rubbing over Sasuke's sides, and teasing at the buttons on his shirt. Finally, he opted to undo each of them, but luckily there were only four of them holding the tight-fitting garment on him.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, and he had to bite back a moan when he felt Itachi's mouth on his lower belly. Soft lips glided smoothly across it, and were joined by Itachi's hands; his beautiful hands that had the nails painted a deep purple color, almost black. And they looked and felt so good caressing his skin there.

Itachi couldn't resist licking and nipping at Sasuke's belly, making the other boy squirm beneath his skillful grasp. One hand had moved up to toy with his nipples, while the other was holding his hips in place. They both knew there was no going back now, and neither of them really wanted to.

"_Oh god_, Itachi..." Sasuke managed. "Wh-what are you d-_doing_? St-ah-op! Ohhhh..."

But Itachi just kept licking his skin. He moved a little lower, until the tip of his tongue met with the edge of Sasuke's jeans.

"No, otouto... You_ like it_." As if proving his point, Itachi ran an unsteady palm over his brother's erection. He was unbelievably hard. They both were. "Just let me show you..._ Please_ don't push me away... Nnnnh, please..."

Forcefully, he unzipped Sasuke's jeans and pushed them down a little. Itachi left them on him on purpose, so they could be used to help restrain him; holding his legs. He didn't want to do anything against Sasuke's will, but he knew he was going to be all weird and squirmy about it.

Soon, after he had also pulled it free of it's restraints inside Sasuke's plain blue boxers, Itachi's prize was bared to him. It was really big considering it belonged to his little brother, and a small pearl of precum was already forming at the head. Apparently Sasuke was as turned on by this as Itachi was. He still thought his own was bigger, but that was not the point. It had to be about three inches thick, with a decent length of about nine or ten inches, if he had to guess.

"Anikiiiiiiii..." As soon as his mouth touched the tip of Sasuke's erection, desperate hands were already fisted in Itachi's hair. It felt so damn good.

But to his surprise, Itachi didn't take the engorged penis into his mouth. No, not just yet. He licked around the base, dipping his head to take one of Sasuke's balls into his mouth. He bit a little at the skin there, and heard a few soft gasps. It thrilled him to be doing such naughty things to his baby brother, just as he had always known it would. Having had enough of teasing him at last, Itachi took the tip of his shaft into his mouth, licking his way along it as he sucked it inside.

And Sasuke was loving it! He glanced up at his baby brother, to see his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly shut, his mouth hanging open with a little bit of drool edging it's way out of the moist, hot cavern. It made Itachi wonder what it would be like to kiss his little brother.

"Why did you stop, Nii-san?" Sasuke immediately missed feeling of the slippery warmth encasing his genitals. He wanted Itachi to go back to what he was doing, it just felt so nice. "Please... ah... Aniki... Ohhhh..."

Itachi didn't say anything, but he wanted to convey to Sasuke just how much he really meant to him. In the blink of an eye, he was pushing the boy lower on the bed, to lay on him. Their erections were pressing together, just as he took his brother's lips in a mind-blowing kiss. It felt great, but when Itachi bucked his hips into Sasuke, the boy moaned loudly, and that was when Itachi licked his tongue, taking his mouth in a fiery french kiss. He explored and they teased each other for a bit, before he decided his own pants had to go.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to Itachi's body, as the sexy older man stripped in front of him. His big brother, his aniki, and now... his lover. He wanted to touch it, but he really wasn't sure if he was allowed. I mean, it was Itachi's skin he was thinking about touching... And everyone knew what a cold and shallow person Itachi was.

He whimpered, and touched himself, wanting to feel the heat of the older Uchiha against his own soft warm skin, that felt so cold to him right now. Itachi's massive arousal looked so hot the way it stood out proudly from his body... Sasuke was getting off just from looking at Itachi.

"Otouto, come here..." He managed, in a sexy drawl, which only further enticed Sasuke.

"Oh yes... Aniki..."

Sasuke was putty in his hands from that point on. Itachi finished taking off his little brother's shorts, before positioning him to lean on the bed on his hands on knees. Sasuke couldn't see it, but he grabbed the lube and began to pour some over his fingers. It was poor quality, as he'd said earlier, so he had to use a lot of it. He could see Sasuke's toned muscles twitching from the long awaited pleasure...

He coaxed both cheeks apart, and pressed one finger against the tight entrance. Sasuke was still too nervous, and he knew there was no way he could do anything until the younger one calmed down. Gently, Itachi kissed his lower back, slowly moving down to his cute little rump.

"Mhmm..." Sasuke whimpered when he felt Itachi's hot breath against his puckered hole. "Itachi, wait... What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, little brother. It will feel good, just trust me. All you have to do is relax."

"But that's so... Nnnnh..." He was silenced by the feeling of the hot wet muscle licking over the entrance to his rear. "So dirty, Nii-san... Please, don't!"

"Ssshh..."

Itachi entered him with his tongue, just barely. He didn't want to scare his brother away, but he knew he had to find a way to prepare him first. He moved his tongue in and out for a few minutes, which felt like heaven to Sasuke, who was groaning and already breathing hard.

"Okay, now I'm going to finger you. Are you ready?"

"Ohhh, god anikiiiii!" The boy whined. "Please don't talk like that..."

Itachi already put in two fingers while Sasuke was distracted by their conversation. The passage was impossibly small. He wasn't sure he could even fit. But gods, he had to try! "Why not, otouto?"

"It... -Aaahhhhhh!- does strange things to my insidessssss... Mmmm..."

"Does it make you horny, when I talk dirty to you?"

"Mmmm... Nnnnhhh... Yes!"

Sasuke pushed back on the invading digits, especially now that the tongue had long since departed. Itachi knew it hurt him to already have two fingers inside him, but... They were searching, feeling around deep within all that warm velvety goodness... Looking for-

"Ah! Aniki! OOOOHHHHH!!"

"So you like it?"

"Mhhhmm... Yes!"

Sasuke tried to move in the right way to get him to do it again, but Itachi had removed his fingers. He inserted his thumbs into the tight ring, and began to move them apart, effectively stretching Sasuke's tiny hole. Once he felt it was stretched enough, he added even more lube, and put three fingers in, feeling around for Sasuke's prostate again. He found it on the first try, easily. To his little brother's delight, he kept his fingers there, and continued pressing, teasing them against his most sensitive of places.

"Oh, Mhmm, 'Tachi! I need... Ahhhh... Need you NOW!"

"Need me? For what, otouto?"

"I need to... Nnnnnhhh... To feel something bigger inside of me, filling me Nii-san! Please, oh please help me... Make me feel good; make me cum! I know it's wrong, but... please?"

"Alright, Sasuke-chan," He chuckled darkly, before allowing Sasuke to turn to face him. "Play with me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry! I know I said 3 chapters! I lied again... This will be at LEAST 4! But this time is different from all the other times, b/c I actually didn't change from the plot or anything. I am sticking to the same plot, but I felt the need to update this. And I can't seem to write under pressure, I have recently found that out. So yeah this is a really long, really dirty sex scene. Aaaaaand sorry about that, but not really! XD Hoep you enjoyed it this much, and I am sorry it wasn't really worth the wait but the next chapter will be! So please review and comment! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Velvet Secrets Story #0052**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Gay, Incest (Uchihacest), Erotica, Sex, Lemon/Lime, adult themes, and other assorted things you should not be reading if you are of legal age where you live.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with it. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. (I forgot to put this on previous chapters, but I am adding it now! D: Sorries...**

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke looked like he could explode from the pleasure he was already feeling. "But... Aniki... You're already hard!"

"I never said it was to get me hard, otouto. I just... Oh, uhnnnn... Please, I need you to do this for me."

Sasuke didn't need any more persuading, he gladly began moving his inexperienced hands over the rigid tempting flesh that was splayed out before him. Itachi had moved to a more comfortable position, and was leaning back on his arms, to support himself leisurely, so that his adorable baby brother could stroke him and tease him. This had always been a fantasy of his; all of it!

"Use some lube, otouto. The slicker, the better."

"Okay, Nii-san... But how do I... Well, how should I touch you? I'm kind of new at this," The younger one blushed at his own virgin words.

Itachi had to laugh at that. "Any way you want to is fine, Sasuke. Really."

Timidly, Sasuke reached for the little bottle. Pouring an ample amount of the slimey substance onto both palms, he gave Itachi's cock a good rubdown. It felt strange to be doing this to his older brother, but at the same time he enjoyed it.

He didn't stop, but he took his eyes off the beautiful arousal to take a moment to look at Itachi's face. He had been watching Sasuke at first... But now his head was tossed carelessly back, his long dark hair strewn about his muscular shoulders. And he was moaning with wild abandon as Sasuke prepared him to be inside his ass. Sasuke secretly hoped Itachi would let him taste it, maybe suck him off next time. It felt like it would be fun to try giving him head.

"I can't take anymore of this, Aniki... Please, just do me."

Itachi smirked. "'Do you', otouto?" Clearly he was hoping for something more.

"Yes, Aniki... Fuck me! Please, just... Ohhhh, nnnnhhh, mhhmmmm... Please fuck me, Nii-san! Itachiiiiiii..."

Itachi never was one to push such a request away. Especially when it came from his beautiful otouto. Pushing the boy back into his previous position, he gave the boy what he wanted. But he took it slowly, jsut barely pressing the head of his long smooth shaft to that tight puckered hole.

"Oh, Itachi please hurry! I need you!"

He chuckled darkly at that. "Okay otouto... Are you sure? This is your first time... Isn't it?"

"Nnnnh... Yessss..."

"Alright, but only if you're sure. I don't want you to regret this later."

Sasuke had no idea that his older brother actually cared this much. He'd thought this was a one-time thing. And maybe it was... But the way Itachi was talking he very much doubted that.

He wasn't able to analyze the situation any further, because Itachi was now all the way inside him. The tight ring of muscle had given way, allowing Itachi to experience to exquisite feeling of the tissues squeezing, milking his cock and making him want cum right there. It just felt so good; so right...

"Mhhhmmm..." Itachi moaned, his back arched, pistoning his hips to maneuver his arousal in and out of Sasuke. And the boy was loving it! A chorus of moans and whimpers filled the room.

Sasuke felt like he could just melt right there, when Itachi's huge organ filled him, stretching him like it did. It was such a delicious feeling, he felt like he was flying or... or something. If not for his big brother's strong arms holding him up, caressing his stomach and chest, he could have collapsed. And just when he thought things couldn't get any better, any more sinfully delightfully blissful, he felt it! Itachi hit THAT spot, the one deep inside that made him scream.

"Itachi! Ah, oh god... Please, it's too much... Stop."

"What?" Itachi was caught off guard.

"It feels weird," The uke continued. "I... I feel like... nnnnhh I can't take much more of... mmmhhhhmmm, of this... Please, Itachi!"

Itachi had no idea what his brother was begging for, but he thought he had a pretty good idea... It felt so good when he hit Sasuke's prostate, he knew it had to be feeling great to the boy under him too. With a heavy sigh, Itachi eased back so that Sasuke could ride him too.

"Uh... Shouldn't I be facing you?" Sasuke asked, not moving until he knew it was okay.

"No, otouto... This will be much better. Trust me."

"Alright..."

Shyly, he began to move up and down on Itachi's shaft, his sexy little ass sucking it right in. Itachi groaned as the mind-numbing pelasure worked it's way over his nerves, sending shivers up and down his spine, and shaking his whole being. Oh, this was too good...

"Lean back a little more, Sasuke... Yes, just like that. Mhmm, you're taking me so deep... Ahhh!"

Sasuke hissed from the strange new angle. He had his legs on either side of Itachi, but was riding him, facing away from him... It felt so good! Each time he would go up his own arousal would make delicious slapping noises against his stomach, and when he went down... When he went down... Oh, it was amazing!

"Take this and put it on my legs, little brother."

He was confused when Itachi handed him the lube again. "Huh? Why?"

"You'll see," He wore an arrogant smirk on his face, as his younger sibling did just whet he'd asked.

They kept moving, and Sasuke could feel Itachi raising his own body to meet his thrusts. It made the experience ten times more intense for him to be helping. He had no idea why, but he was mezmerized by seeing the clear, smooth oil spread over Itachi's thighs. He didn't quite get it, but hey, he was having fun, and wasn't going to complain.

Itachi grinned like a cheshire cat, stilling his movements and letting Sasuke do the work for now. He had something really kinky in mind to help enhance his baby brother's first time. When he felt there was enough of the clear gel on them, Itachi bent his knees up, very nearly pressing them to Sasuke's stomach.

"Ssssss...!" The boy hissed at the sudden, unexpected contact.

The moment the slick flesh touched his tender cock, his body took over. And Sasuke was burying his erection between Itachi's legs. Itachi knew that had to feel really good, getting it both ways like that. He couldn't wait until his turn! But that would come later...

"AHHH Itachiiii!"

Pearly white ribbons wrapped themselves tenderly around Itachi's legs, the heat from being inside of Sasuke's warm body making them feel so so good against his skin. He could feel the velvet fingers deep within Sasuke's ass massaging his cock, squeezing the cum out of it to stick to his inner walls. It was like this was all happening in slow motion. They had enver felt anything more beautiful, more complete than this.

"Mhhhmmmm... Sasukeeeeee... Uhn!" And all at ocne the same liquid release was flooding Itachi's sense, the same way it had done to his little brother. Sasuke moved with him, still riding out his own orgasm. It seemed to go on and on for the longest time...

And Itachi knew that Sasuke wanted more, and Sasuke knew the same of his older brother.

This was bliss, and they would have it again. But for now the exhausted males fell flush against one another, caressing, stroking and soothing. Both were panting so hard they couldn't talk, but their movements reassured the other everything wouls be okay.

THE END (I mean it!) XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I hope this one was okay... I found myself unable to continue any of my other fics until this one was completed. I am rather proud of myself for writing this! And for keeping it only 3 chapters, like I originally planned! I'm just sorry it took me this long to finally get this chapter out! Thanks to all who read this fic, and even greater thanks for reviewing and commenting! Let me know what you thought of it.**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaline Reine**

**P.S.: Oh, and before you ask... No, this will NOT be continued. I am done with it. It's over, and it's the end. So don't ask me to continue it. I have too many stories to write, sorry. With over 60 more stories planned, I need to get them done. But I have more ItachiXSasuke on ethe way, so don't fret! And you can also check out my other story Little Blue Pill of Doom, if you haven't already. It's really dirty, just like this chapter. Lol! And yeah I know they didn't get to use the toy, but does it really matter? They had fun.**


End file.
